Black Star Dragon Ball Saga (SSJJ)
The Black Star Dragon Ball Saga is the eighth saga of Dragon Ball Advanced and first of the Grand Tour Arc, which details Kid Goku, Pan, Trunks, Mai, and Goten collecting the Black Star Dragon Balls before the earth explodes. Main events *Goten joins the trio unlike in GT. **Mai accidentally is sent on the trip to when she is knocked by the door. *Goten accesses Super Saiyan 3 for first time in this saga. *Trunks rejects Goten's offer of fusing. Anime vs Fanga Differences *Goten joins the Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls and achieves Super Saiyan 3 *Trunks access Super Saiyan 3 *Most of the search is cut to a single chapter. *Mai joins the trip by accident and is eliminated by Pan *All characters are part of a different timeline; the Grand Tour Timeline (also known as Original Timeline) *Goku and others acquire four Dragon Balls; The Three-Star from the dinosaur planet, Four-Star from Monmaasu, Five-Star from Rudeeze, and Six-Star from Gelbo in this Saga. Plot Following an intense training; Goku and Uub manages to interrupt Pilaf attempting to use the Black Star Dragon Balls, but accidentally uses the one and only wish to turn Goku back into a kid by mistake. After King Kai reveals the truth of the Black Star Dragon Balls, and that unless they make another wish on a different planet or retrieve them, Earth'll explode. Goku, and Pilaf call a truce to save the Earth. Pilaf orders Goten to go with Goku, Trunks, and Pan to make sure they don't screw up his plans. Goten refuses at first but decides to go after his date cancels. Bulma allows them to use a spaceship she reversed engineered from parts of Babidi's spaceship and the Saiyan Attack pods.. As they launch; Mai whom was just leaving the spaceship is knocked down by the door following an eager Pan pressing the launch button. As they leave the Exosphere Goten is realises that his no longer currently on Earth. Goten scolds Pan for being reckless and is interrupted by Mai as she wakes up. Pan knocks her out and leaves her on Monmaasu after acquiring the first Dragon Ball by pulling a Giant's tooth. While attempting to leave; the Giants of Monmaasu discover there ship and attempt to take from them, but Pan manages to converse with them and make them understand the situation. Goku questions the morality of leaving Mai stranded on another planet, but his concerns are drowned out by a arm wrestling match between Trunks and Goten. The four of them learn that tracking the Dragon Balls across space is not easy with a small Dragon Ball Locator and so Trunks manages to fashion a planetary version of the Dragon Radar. They managed to acquire a Dragon Ball from Planet Gelbo and continue through space as they locate another on a dinosaur planet. After some errors on the spaceship; they forced to land on Planet Imecka in order to get repairs, but their ships is immediately stripped for parts and the Dragon Radar is eaten by Giru. Goku attempts to stop them, but is stopped by Sheela who attacks him and manages to keep him at bay as Gale assists her. Goku finally gets serious by raising his ki and manages to kill them with a Super Explosive Wave. The five manage to track down the leader of the planet and tries to bargain with them into giving back the spaceship, but they refuses and restrain all five of them and place them in a cell each. Ledgic visits Goku and reveals that he knows that he is a Saiyan and as asked Don Kee to allow them to have a trial by combat. Goku reluctantly agrees to the term of the fight and meets Ledgic at the top of the tower. They rush at each as the battle begins and Don Kee waits in anticipation. Ledgic is able to get the first strike by punching Goku in the face and sends him flying into a pillar and proceeds to pummel Goku relentlessly. They fight intensifies as Goku fights back and manages to fight evenly with Ledgic. His blue uwagi is destroyed in an energy blast and Goku responds by transforming into Super Saiyan and easily overpowers him with several punches and knocks Ledgic off the tower. Ledgic flies up and powers up to his Burst Power form and manages to rival Goku in power and continues the battle as they manage to knock each other into ground and Ledgic sends Goku flying through the ceiling and destroys the cells allowing Pan and the others to escape and rebuild their spaceship with parts from Imeckian vehicles, computers, and their own ship. Goku realises that Ledgic is letting them escape and decides to play along by continuing the fight and manages to create a large shockwave as they impact one another. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and uses his energy to create smoke allowing him to escape and get on the ship as Don Kee attempts to have his army go after them, but Ledgic kills Don Kee with an energy blast. Goku and the others break atmosphere, but notice their Dragon Balls are missing. Trunks spots another ship with aliens dancing in it and notices the Dragon Balls on their ship. They pursue them and attempt to stop them but one of them manages to get inside the ship and attacks them. He identifies himself as Bon Para and knocks them down with punch. His brothers Don Para and Son Para appear on the ship and use a song and dance technique to hypnotise them into dancing as Bon continues to pummel them before landing their ship in Beehay. They continue to force them to dance until the brothers are ambushed by larva-like aliens and are attacked allowing Goku and the others to escape. They get on the Brother's ships and realise they beaming the Dragon Balls to a planet called Luud and they've already transported two of them. Goku and Trunks step off the ship in order to questions the brothers and destroy the Mouma, but Goten and Pan are accidentally beamed to the planet when Giru leans up against the button. Pan and Goten arrive on a pedestal and are nearly caught by the planet's inhabitants before escaping to a cave. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy is angry with the Para Para Brothers as Goku had a third Dragon Ball and orders them to retrieve it or he'll turn them into the dolls. However, Goku, Trunks, and the Brothers are currently locked in battle with the Mouma as more begin to swarm towards them. Goku performs a Kamehameha and Trunks uses Final Flash turning the attack into Final Kamehameha and destroys half of the asteroid before getting on their ship and blasting away before being sucked into the vacuum. The brothers follow Goku to Planet Luud and are captured by Dolltaki while attempting to follow them into Goku in a cave. Against Goten's advice; Pan sneaks into the castle and fights her way through the cultists and use her Masenko to knock them down while using Maiden's Burst to blow them all away. Goten meets Giru and he takes him to Goku to tell him what happened. Pan attacks Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy and is turned into a doll. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy is about to throw her into the cauldron but when Goku and Trunks arrive. Angry at the failure of the Brothers; he curses them before throwing the doll versions into the cauldron. Goku and Trunks fight Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy. Dolltaki takes the doll version of Pan and plays dress up with her until Goten shows up and attacks Dolltaki. Trunks uses Brave Cannon on him, but destroys a robotic lion instead before finding a sword similar to one used by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Super. He takes and uses it to bifurcate Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy before sending his torso away as his whip transforms and reveals himself as Mutchy. Trunks is overwhelmed by Mutchy as he shocks Trunks with his Plasma Whips using his Devil Whips. Using his whip-arms; he drains Trunks's energy but Trunks transforms into Super Saiyan and powers up further to overwhelm Mutchy's Energy Drain and accesses Super Saiyan 2nd Grade. Trunks overexerts himself as Mutchy is overwhelmed by the Ki and Goku is forced to use a Senzu Bean to bring Trunks back from near-death. Mutchy grabs Trunks by the throat and uses Mystic Attack to slam him into a cliff. Goten easily overpowers Dolltaki and is about to destroy him, but is interrupted by Dr. Myuu who orders Dolltaki to put Pan into the cauldron. Dr. Myuu surprises Goten by sending an energy ball through the monitor and knocks him into a wall. Trunks uses his power boost to overpower Mutchy and impales him in the gut with a punch before using a mouth energy wave to destroy Mutchy's head. The two return to the castle to find Pan, but instead find the Dragon Balls and a badly injured Goten. Dolltaki resurrects Luud and the two watches as the statue transforms and begins to approach them. Luud attacks Goku while Trunks who still is in his Super Saiyan form attacks Luud, but is knocked back with a single swipe. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and the two battle. Meanwhile; Goten awakens and attempts to get up before being turned into a doll by Dr. Myuu as the evil doctor scolds Dolltaki for awakening him too early. He orders Dolltaki to stop playing dress up with Pan and put her in the cauldron. Dolltaki attempts to leave the secret room without responding but is turned into a doll himself and he feeds all three dolls to Luud allowing it to reach it's full power. Pan regains her full body once absorbed by Luud and fights Dolltaki. Dolltaki morphs his remote control sceptre into an Energy Sceptre and blasts Pan with an electric ki blast. However, Pan uses Maiden's Rage to blast and sends him into the side of the machine while Goku and Trunks continue to struggle against Luud. Pan destroys Dolltaki's sceptre and demands to know how to destroy Luud. After threatening him; Dolltaki tells her that she needs to destroy his core and doing so while required a timed attack with the others. Pan relays everything to Goku and Trunks via telepathy from the Para Para Brothers who were fed the machine for failing to get the third Dragon Ball and uses a countdown to destroy the core. Pan uses Masenko, Goten and Goku use Kamehameha, and Trunks uses Galick Gun to attack it. However, Goku's attack comes in late and they try again only for Goku to miss the window again. Goku tells them that counting is his strong suit and asks for a different kind of cut down. Pan agrees and uses her father, uncle, and mother as a countdown instead and they manage to synchronise their attacks and destroys the core - killing Luud. Luud is finally defeated as Dolltaki continues to help defeat the cult as revenge on Dr. Myuu for turning him into a doll. He gives them the Dragon Balls back and lets them leave as he sends Brothers away as well. Dolltaki returns to Planet M-2 later and attempts to blasts Dr. Myuu for turning him into a doll and feeding him to Luud, but instead General Rilldo catches the ki blast and sends back at Dolltaki killing him. Meanwhile; Goku and the others leave Rudeeze after claiming the Five-Star Dragon Ball. Planet M2 Giru tells them about his home planet M2 and wants to return their to visit as he hasn't seen it in years, and Pan convinces them to agree. Upon arrival they arrive in a city inhabitant by Giru-looking robots and as they are about to enter a store; a machine identifying itself as Commander Nezi reveals itself and orders their capture. Bizu attacks Goku and Trunks and easily overpowers them before encasing them in his body as Ribet attacks Goten and Pan. Giru reveals his duplicity and uses sleeping gas to knock Goku and Trunks while Goten transforms into a Super Saiyan to use it's energy as a explosive wave. He overpowers Ribet with several punches he and Pan synchronise their attack and fire their Uncle-Niece Masenko at Ribet and nearly destroys him as Goten becomes enraged at Giru's decent and the capture of Goku and Trunks; he transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and begins pressure Ribet with Pan's help before being knocked away by a rocket and sent into ground as Ribet extends his arms. Goten's anger begins to get the better of him and gives into as he begins to increase his power. His begins to become longer as the planet shakes and a typhoon blows away Pan and the Giru-like robots. Trunks awakes as the sleeping gas wears off becomes shocked at Goten as his friend as just became a Super Saiyan 3 and watches him punch Ribet heavily damaging him before Goten and Pan finish him off with a Uncle-Niece Masenko. Trunks shows that he had already achieve the form and becomes Super Saiyan 3 - nearly destroys Bizu in the progress. This story continues in the Baby Saga. Chapters A Strange Chapter *273 - The Wrong Wish! Goku becomes a Kid!? *274 - Journey in the Stars! Terror on Imecka! *275 - Goku vs Ledgic *276 - Luud-Sama *277 - The Evil Doctor Myuu!! Dolltaki Rebellion! *278 - Planet M-2! A Checkered Past! Characters fights *Goku vs. Gale & Sheela *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Ledgic (Base/Burst Power) *Bon Para vs. Trunks, Goku, Goten, and Pan *Bon Para, Don Para, & Son Para vs. Mouma *Goku, Trunks, & Para Para Brothers vs. Mouma *Pan vs. Luud Cultists *Pan vs. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy *Goku & Trunks vs. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy *Goten vs. Dolltaki *Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2nd Grade) vs. Mutchy *Goten vs. Dr. Myuu *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) & Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Luud (Base/Full Power) *Pan vs. Dolltaki *Goku, Trunks, Pan, & Goten vs. Luud (Full Power) *Goku and Trunks vs. Bizu *Pan and Goten (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Ribet Trivia *This is the only Saga that with Fanga chapters that slightly correlates with the Anime. *This is the shortest Saga in Dragon Ball Advanced. Category:Sagas